Goo For Dinner
by Ta-chan
Summary: A special offer from Shinigami. What will happened to the G-boy's dinner? This story contain hints of yaoi. Please R+R


**GOO FOR DINNER**   
by: Ta-chan

  
  


Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei sat around the dinning table waiting for the food to be placed in front of them. Each pilot has an expression of uncertainty. After an hour of waiting, the food finally arrived.

" Eat it up boys." Duo gave his fellow pilots one of his famous grins, " It's special offer from Shinigami himself." Today, Duo suspiciously offered to cook dinner.

" That's why we're so afraid of it." Wufei whispered to Heero who has no facial expression what so ever, but what he got was an silent answer like always. It's not like he was expecting one either. On the other hand, the silent clown was sitting in his seat. Doubt can be seen on his face. An fearful voice can be heard in his mind.

/ Shinigami...God of Death \

/ Shinigami...food \

/ Food from Shinigami...Death \

A few minutes of silent. Quatre, being the polite one, made the first move. He raised his spoon full and stopped before his moth. Duo eyeing him with high hope and delight.   
  
" So how was it? How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Do you like it? " Questions spilled out of Duo's mouth like rivers that never stop the float.

Quatre look at Duo for few seconds and pop the spoon full off mushy, gooey, greenish yellow stuff into his mouth. His eyes widened in shock as Duo happily jump around the room." YAY, HE LIKED IT HE LIKED IT"

Heero raised an eyebrow as Wufei sneered at Duo, " Hn, Quatre never said anything, how did you know he liked it?"

/ Shinigami...God of Death \

/ Shinigami...food \

/ Food from Shinigami...Death \

/ Quatre...eyes widened in shock...not a good sign \

Random thoughts were going through Trowa's head.

/ My poor little angel \

Duo turned around to Quatre expectedly, " You do like it do you? " Turning to the others without giving Quatre anytime to answer, " Come on you guys. Try it!"

Giving Heero, Wufei and Trowa his biggest, saddest puppy eyes, Duo manage to get Trowa made his move. He raised the spoon full of goo and shut his eyes. The other hand were on his nose, using two fingers to pinch it and stop himself from breathing. He carefully put the food in his mouth and gulped it down. Thoughts of doubts are still in his head.

/ Shinigami...God of Death \

/ Shinigami...food \

/ Food from Shinigami...Death \

/ I will not die, I will not die, I will not die... \

/ O_o \

Before they know it, Trowa's eyes was widened like Quatre's. Duo gets happier than before, " HE LIKED IT TOO! HE LIKED IT TOO!" Duo lean closer to Wufei and Heero who were sitting beside each other, holding a spoon full of greenish yellow goo, " Now, who's my next victim?"

Either of them did anything till Wufei start talking, " Who knows what you've done with that green goo..."

" It's greenish yellow."

" Shut up Yuy." Wufei continued, " I will NEV...!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Wufei's sentence was cut of by Duo, who stuffed the spoon that he was holding, into Wufei's mouth without warning. Wufei's eyes widened in alert as he stopped his movement.

/ Three down, one to go. This is going to be easy \

Duo thought to himself as he position himself on Heero's lap, " Come on Hee-chan. Please?"

"..."

" Please? Just for me...PLEASE?" Giving him the best puppy eyes, Duo can see Heero's eyes softened.

"..."

" Pretty please? Koi? Love? Dear? Honey? Darling? Sugar baby? Cupcake? Baby? Sweetie?..." Duo grin to himself as the list went on. Heero's heart melt at each plead. Finally, He raised the spoon and put it in his mouth. For the first time, Heero Yuy showed his emotion in front of the others instead just Duo.

Duo quietly left the dinning room, leaving the four shocking pilots behind.

/ Mission complete. The formula made by Doctor J, Doctor G, Doctor H, Doctor O, and Doctor S worked perfectly. \

Back in the dinning room, the four pilots finally came out of their shocking state. " I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Wufei shouted at the other three, " I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"..."

" And I though I would get heart attack after this, " Quatre said in relieve and took another spoon of goo.

Trowa still didn't say a word, but his thoughts were going crazy inside his mind.

/ Shinigami...God of Death \

/ Shinigami...food \

/ Food from Shinigami...Death \

/ I'm alive! I'm alive! \

/ Food from Shinigami...FANTASTIC! \

/ Food...THE BEST EVER! \   
  
  
  
  
  


------------owari----------------------------------


End file.
